Avatar - The Last Airbender Plus
by Francus
Summary: This Fan Fic is an improvement to the original universe,I Picked the story,then added a new Elements to the universe,it adds such things from the Spirit World and Dimensions to Elemental subtechniques and a little of backstory to the characters,wanted to see more about Iroh Son? Or maybe you want a better "The Search"? All planned. I Do not own Avatar: TLA,Credits to their creators
1. Chapter 1,Act 1 - Fire Kingdom

**Book 0**

 **Power**

* * *

 **Prologue** **: The Fire Kingdom**

 **Act 1 of 2**

* * *

A Young man walked through a courtyard in the sunset, looked at his clock, then sat down in a nearby bench

He looked around, and thought  
"This place is beautiful, Sad i cannot say the same for my colleagues, and the academy" The Young man spend 15 Minutes thinking about how it was sad that the poor plagued the kingdom and that they would be better dead, his thoughts of disgust extended from beggars to his teacher, How could such a poor man be one of the most powerful firebenders in the country? This young man had 15 years, just completed with one of the most, if not **THE** most expensive party in the kingdom  
A Gong disrupted his thoughts, he looked up, there was a moon, and he went to his bedroom, There, He Slept

His dreams were about him saving his world, then he suddenly woke, looked at the calendar then sighed, his leave was two weeks away, the teacher didn't even showed him the intermediate techniques! He would have to learn alone, in the Realm of Light  
he had trouble sleeping again, when he did, he dreamed about the Empire of the Moon


	2. Chapter 1,Act 2 - Fire Kingdom

**Prologue** **: The Fire Kingdom**

 **Act 2 of 2**

* * *

The young man looked at the mirror on his bedroom, and saw A Fifteen year old Teenager, with a ponytail and a Messy, spiky hair, he liked it this way, as for him, it was "Cool",he used the Psychic arts to make it to be like that

The young man then proceeded through the courtyard again, why couldn't he learn Intermediate firebending? He was the **Pssijj** after all, wasn't he?  
He heard his name, Kai; it was his sister- Luza, A 13 year old teenager, with a black hair and classical purple noble robes from the Fire Kingdom, His head always hurt just a little whenever she went near, maybe he had a link with someone, and the link was manifesting

"Hey Z, Do you wanna do one more round?" Said Luza  
"No, I'm fine" he thought then, if he battled with her for Intermediate techniques tutorage, He maybe even could beat her more easily, he then asked  
"So…when I won last time?"  
"Last Month, after that until now I won 28 Rounds, the score is, me with 49 wins, and you with 21 points" said her proudly  
"Uh…never mind then" he knew, until he learnt the techniques he wasn't going to beat her, and she wasn't going to simply teach him  
"…Bye then" he Continued his walk  
He was angry at her, he wanted to torture her, to hurt her for the techniques,as Master Pako said,he would need to be ruthless, he continued to walk,remembering about peace,as the Air Tribes would say,stay in peace with mind,he didn't wanted to lose his old personality for his teacher

 **o** **oOOOo** **o**

He was in a small training room, after again imploring his teacher for intermediate techniques, his teacher was lecturing him on the importance of the Pssijj, The teacher was an Old Man with 62 years, Long hair and beard, he used Noble clothes too, which were provided by the academy, he was on the floor, sitting near a Table, drinking tea,Kai knew he could kill him anytime,as long as he had the weapons which he didn't,as his father would say,poor people are no more than a plague,Master Pako

"The Pssijj must have patience, because he is the only one maintaining the Purple barrier and stopping the Water Nation- Also known as the Moon Empire, He is- You are our last hope, You must whoever, only Learn the basics in this dimension, and in the Realm of Light, Learn the elements there, and then come back, Ready to destroy the Moon empire…" Kai hated his insistence on learning on other dimension, only One Pssijj had to learn there, why he should also do it?

"Do you Understand Young Psy?" said his teacher  
He solved to appeal to his sense of duty, he wouldn't like if the Pssijj died  
"But Master Pako, Shouldn't I learn more than the basics to increase my chance of surv-"  
He stood up, put his tea back on the table, and looked at the young boy  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS,BE RUTHLESS WHEN NEEDED-" as he said this he jumped and put a knife on the young Pssijj Throat, Throwing away the small table with the tea in the process,the Pssijj didn't understood a word of it,Having control over emotions and being ruthless didn't made sense

"THE LAST PSSIJJ SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO PUT THE BARRIER,THE WAR WAS LOST,BUT THE WORLD WOULD STILL LIVE,DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I SAID? HE WAS THE ONLY WHICH WENT TO THE REALM OF RAAVA,AND THE GREATEST,DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
"Y-YESSIR!" Kai said loudly in desperation,he looked around,he wanted to fight him,he couldn't  
Pako removed the knife, an said calmly  
"Dismissed"

 **ooOOOoo**

His Mother,His sister,and other people,were in a circle  
Kai stood there,crying silently,as he always did,his father had died,and he would go into the Realm of Raava in just some days,Luza tried to hold herself

in The end,Luza talked to her brother  
"So..you are leaving?..."  
"Not now...in...two days"  
"I...do you known the Pssijj State? and the Various Realms?  
"...I Just known the State is the one in the realms which you cannot just...activate it..." he replied,embarassed  
"...i have this book,written from Pssijj Haik to the future generations..." she handed it,A blue,small lore Book,Kai flipped through some pages,then closed it,he realized if he had been as Master Pako Said- Ruthless,even with Luza,he wouldn't have this book,he knewn one of the biggest advantages and disadvantages of the Pssijj is Links with other people  
"Thanks..." he said,and left"

 **o oOOOoo**

There he was, it was the day, he waited until exactly 1 AM, he sneaked through the palace, and double checked everything on the exit, he didn't wanted any goodbyes, he would go in now,he went with silent tears,leaving his family was one of the things he most dreaded,since when he was born,  
"Blanket? Check, Robes? Check? Weapons? Check" he Thought, he walked a long road, in the dawn, he was there, tired, and amazed, he stood before an great ruin, a giant portal, he went near, and a purple light appeared, he entered it

Suddenly, He was in the realm of raava, Just in a mountain, he looked behind, and saw a temple, he thought  
"The Great air temple…I'm here..."  
Now, he had to figure how to get there? He was so near…he then analysed the surroundings a little,he then jumped into other mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the south pole, two siblings in a boat, were about to find a boy in the iceberg…


	3. Chapter 2,Act 1 - The Boy in the Iceberg

**Book 1**

 **Water**

 **Chapter 1: The Boy in the Iceberg**

 **Act 1 of 3**

The South Icy waters are sometimes more dangerous than the north  
Sometimes, the current just stops, other time, it just goes very fast, it was more dangerous in an area than the others, and there, were two siblings in a boat, The older one, was a 16 year old male water tribe Warrior, With a dark brown hair, shaved on the sides, The younger one, was a 14 year old Female Water Folk, the last waterbender of the southern water tribe

The older, was holding a spear, trying to catch an fish  
"It's not getting away from me this time." He said "Watch and learn Katarra, This, is how you catch a fish" he said, trying to find the fish on the water, Katarra on the other hand, started pulling the water, thus, a water orb floated, with the fish inside  
"Sokka! Look!" Said the waterbender  
"Shhh ,Katarra, you're gonna scare it away" he stopped mid-sentence for a time, and said, while the fish floated in the orb  
"Mmmm, I can already smell it cookin'!"  
"But Sokka! I catched one!" Then she promptly lost control, and the water fell down on sokka, he felt on the floor  
"Hey! Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked?" The Warrior said as he stood up  
"Ah, it's not magic, it-"  
"It's waterbending, and it's Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."  
"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." Said the Sister, as Sokka did exactly what she just said

Suddenly, one purple light went to the sky, and then, waves began coming, the water current went fast, Sokka and Katarra tried to steer the ship, but, she couldn't, the ship managed however, to dodge enough icebergs until the current stopped, Sokka and Katarra managed to get near an ice block, Still looking into the purple light in the sky, suddenly, another from behind, soon, it disappeared

"Oookaaay that was weird" The Older sibling said,looking from where the light came  
"It…came from…the abandoned city..."  
"No, it was not that name, there was an huge arc, I mean, monument and a bunch of houses, they probably just left cause the war, noticed they were too vulnerable"  
"I Was not going to say that there no signal of fight!" The younger Sibling started getting angered  
"Yeah, next thing i see you're saying that waterbending doesn't exist and that I'm crazy""  
"Ugh… Look, I'm not saying th-"  
"By the way, couldn't you just waterbended the iceberg? It would really helped you kno-"  
"ARE YOU SAYING IT'S MY FAULT? WHY DIDN'T YOU STEERED BETTER THEN? HUH?"  
"You didn't liked my steering? Yeah Yeah, that's what they say, Leave it into a Girl, and they screw it up" said the old brother, looking from where the second light originally came

"UGH…" her expression suddenly changed " . .SEXIST" she paused each word " .NUT ." The iceberg behind her got a crack, Sokka looked, and his jaw fell down  
"EVER SINCE MOTHER DIED I'VE BEEN DOING ALL WORK WHILE YOU'VE BEEN OUT THERE PLAYING SOLDIER!"

"Uh! Katarra" Sokka said

"I EVEN WASH ALL THE CLOTHES! HAVE YOU EVER SMELLED YOUR DIRTY SOCKS? LET ME TELLYOU,NOT PLEASANT!" The crack on the iceberg went up  
"KATARRA SETTLE DOWN!" Sokka said, terrified

"NO,THAT'S IT." She stopped, the iceberg had a giant crack on it"I'M DONE HELPING YOU" The iceberg then broke, then waves sent katarra and sokka into the floor, the ice block went away too, the two looked at each other, then Sokka said

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara."

"You mean Did that?"

"Yup. Congratulations"  
Then, a light rose from the water,it went bigger, then, an iceberg rose up into the surface inside, there was a boy, hands and head glowing

"He's alive! We have to help." Katarra said, picking her brother sword, and went into the iceberg

"Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" Sokka followed Katarra

 **ooOOOoo**

Minutes earlier…

A Young Man, 16 years old, his hair, was only an ponytail, his face was marked by a scar, a purple light rose up from the sky, and he looked to an old man drinking tea, and playing an game

"Finally." he stopped "Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

" I won't get to finish my game?" The old man replied

" It means my search. It's about to come to an end." He stopped again "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him! Or it's just the celestial lights."

"We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko." The old man said, drinking one more sip of his tea, and continued "I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit, Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar." The Prince said,and followed it by an order "Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

"Zuko, I'm pretty sure this is natural, we followed purple lights every single month, we always ended up finding abandoned cities, it was always by this date, I found an pattern"

"The only pattern that there is, is that the avatar is always there, I Never learnt about anything to do with purple lights"

"Just as i never did, on the fire nation"  
Prince Zuko went silent, then, another light appeared In the horizon, a second purple light, then, he looked at it,the two disappeared, a silence broke  
"Uh, Sir, we need new orders here" Said the helmsman, soon, a blue light appeared

"Go into the Light, the blue one" The Prince said

He looked behind, thought he saw a man, not from the fire nation, he didn't

"Stop! Stop it!" Sokka said, when he reached near katarra, she already as breaking the iceberg, then, it fell, A Boy, had fallen in the ground, he was asleep

ooOOOoo

There he was, finally, Kai was at the great air temple, he expected people to meet him, there was nobody

He examined the place, and solved to make a temporary base, he couldn't get out of there, he opened the doors to the temple, still, nobody heard, or replied, he thought that it was a trap, it was not, nobody there, he looked around the temple, most of the rooms, were empty, or destroyed, he opened the book Zula gave him, The Lore Book of Raava

he looked through the room, he read an page,then went to search for food, he had in his backpack, but it would eventually end, he needed help

ooOOOoo

The boy, Woke, looked at Katarra, and said

"I need to ask you something."

"What?" The Waterbender said

"Please come closer."

The waterbender came "What is it?" she asked

The boy jumped, then stood up, and said "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

"Uh sure, I guess."

"What's going on here?" The strange Boy asked

"You tell us! How'd you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen? And what's up with the three lights?" A Paranoid Sokka said

"I'm not sure." The boy replied" he then remembered of something, he then fled through part of the iceberg

"You…" Sokka followed aang, and found a strange white creature, Katarra then followed

"Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy." The bison then woke up "Ha-ha! You're okay!"

"… What is that thing?" A Very paranoid sokka asked

"This is Appa, my flying bison."

"Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister."

"So, do you guys live around here?"

"Don't answer that!" he then looked at katarra "Did you see these three crazy bolts of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy." The 'flying sister' said "You can tell by that evil look in his eye." She then looked at aang and said "I'm katarra, the paranoid one is my brother, Sokka, you never told us your name."

"I'm Aang." Said the boy

"You just flew ten feet in the air through the iceberg."

"Really? It felt higher that that"

"Ah, you're an airbender!"

"Sure am."

"Giant light beams, flying bisons, airbenders… I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness." Sokka said with a look of disbelief "I'm going home to where stuff makes sense."

"Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift." The boy offered

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katarra replied

"Oh, no I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster."

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know before you freeze to death?"

" Okay."

They climbed into Appa

"First time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip! Come on, Appa." The boy said"Yip yip."

The flying bison jumped,and then,he fell down on the water,then started swimming

"Wow." Sokka said "That was truly amazing."

"Appa's just tired, A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky, You'll see."

Soon,Dusk came, Katarra, then said

"Hey."

"Hey." Aang replied "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"I guess I was wondering your being an airbender and all if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar." Katarra asked

"Uhh no." Aang then continued "I didn't know him,I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't.

Sorry."

"Okay."

"Just curious."

"Goodnight."

"Sleep tight."

He turned over to sleep

 **ooOOOoo**

Kai was flipping through pages again, this time, in a camp, outside the air temple, he didn't managed to get the fire on, he looked at page 41,he read only the lower part, which interested him more

"… The Pssijj, has the title of The Loremaster, whenever in other dimensions, he generally seeks to know more about the Realm, generally, every 4 Pssijj's which visited the same realm, with a lore book of the last one, Generally completes most of the essential about the world"

He remembered Master Pako wish for him to learn in this world, he then solved to sleep

 **ooOOOoo**

"Aang! Aang, wake up! It's okay." As aang opened the eyes,he saw katarra, and a tent, she said "We're in the village now. Come on, get ready, Everyone's waiting to meet you." As aang Dressed up again, Katarra saw his tattoo's, then picked him up and brought aang outside, and said to him, while a bunch of 10 years old, grown up woman's, and an old person stood there

"Aang, this is the entire village." She looked at the village"Entire village, Aang."

Everyone just looked at the airbender

"Uh why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?"

The old woman then said" Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

"Extinct'?" Aang confusedly said

"Aang, this is my grandmother." Katarra introduced

"Call me Gran Gran."Katarra's Grandmother said

Sokka looked at aang's weapon, and picked it up from his hand, and analyzed it "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this"

"It's not for stabbing." Aang said, as he picked his weapon back by flying it into his hand "It's for airbending."

He opened his staff wings, A Child said "Magic trick! Do it again!"

"Not magic, air bending, It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly." Aang replied to the kid

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly." Said a skeptical sokka

"Check again!" The boy replied, as he flew around the village, the Kid's said

"Whoa it's flying its amazing! "

As he got down, Katarra repeated what the kids just told him

"That was amazing."

"Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long." Sokka said, then ran to gather the children for a lesson

"You're a waterbender!" Aang said

"Well sort of." Katarra Replied "Not yet."

"All right" Said 'gran gran' "No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores."

"I told you! He's the real thing, Gran Gran! I finally found a bender to teach me."

"Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy."

"But he's special." The waterbender said "I can tell. I sense he's filled with much wisdom."

Meanwhile, Aang played with the children, Sokka was searching every single house for them,refusing that the kids were being 'manipulated by the spy'

 **ooOOOoo**

Hours ago

Zuko was in his ship, there was Roku, in airbender robes, which vanished, Zuko felt into knees, and then his father came to the deck and scolded him for his failure, his father made an fire dagger from his hands, as he closed his eyes, preparing to die, he suddenly was facing a child

Zuko woke, his uncle, was singing and dancing, holding an instrument in his hands with the soldiers

He went near, and said

"Uncle, I need the advanced techniques"

He stopped playing an instrument, looked to Zuko, and said

"Prince Zuko, You know you need to learn the basics first"  
"I Already known the basics, the avatar had a hundred years to learn all elements! I need to be prepared for it"

His uncle sighed, and said

"I'll teach you the basics again my nephew, if you succeed, we'll go already into the advanced level"

Zuko had spent a night training without sleep, he didn't felt tired, his honor depended on it

He yet didn't had the advanced techniques

He looked behind, the dawn came near, the avatar, was somewhere near


End file.
